Mr & Mrs Duran
by FfLeentje
Summary: Eddie and Loren are both skilled assassins working for different firms, both belong to the best in their field. They are both hiding their true profession for each other. Under these cover stories, Eddie and Loren try to balance their marriage. Based on the movie : Mr. & Mrs. Smith


**Hi peeps! I just wanted to thank you guys! You all have been so nice to me. Thank you to everyone who supported me through the insane things that happened the last couple of weeks it seems like I can't have a break sometimes but you all helped me with reading, following, reviewing and sending me those sweet PM's. It really means the world to me! So a BIG thank you.**

**So back to the story. This is actually a two-shot normally it would be a one-shot but I had nothing ready to post this weekend because of the things that happened recently so I decided to post the part that was already finished. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it. ~Much Love Leen**

**Follow me on Twitter : _FfLeentje_**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Did you get the job done?'' Adriana one of my colleagues asked as I walked back into the office after a mission. ''What did you expect?'' I smirked as I threw my gun on her desk. ''Well done, Tate. The boss waits for you in her office. Something about killing a prisoner.'' Aide informed me as she took the gun and walked up to the weapon storage. ''Kay, thanks!'' I said as I walked to our boss her office and knocked on the door. ''Come in!'' Mel yelled from the other side of the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me before I plopped myself down on the couch that was standing in the corner of her office. ''How did it go?'' Melissa asked without looking up from a paper. ''Good. It was a though one, their were like two bodyguards on every entrance.'' I told her. ''Did anyone see you?'' My boss asked as she glanced over at me for a second. ''No. I have been killing people for what? Eight years? I never got caught.'' I stated firmly. ''I know, I know.'' Melissa mumbled under her breath. ''How is everything going with you and Eddie?'' She asked all of a sudden.

''Since when are you interested in my personal life?'' I asked as I sat up a little straighter. ''Lo, you're one of my best people but you're also a friend. I have known you for my whole life and you look a little off. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?'' Mel asked while she closed the file and looked me straight in the eyes. ''Eddie has been busy for work. That's all.'' I simply stated. ''What is his job again?'' Mel asked as she raised an eyebrow. ''He's an accountant, Mel. What's up with all the questions?'' I asked a little irritated. ''Nothing, nothing.'' Mel sighed. ''You sure?'' I asked as I stood up from the white leather couch. ''Yeah. I just want to have you focused for a real important mission. But if you want to take off some time to spend with Eddie. That's okay, you know. Then I'll just ask Chloe.'' Melissa stated. ''You're gonna have that kid on an important mission?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

''She's older then you.'' Mel chuckled. ''You know what I mean. The last time we needed to get a job done she dropped her gun in front of a security guard. We had to kill five people instead of one.'' I said annoyed. ''She is just starting out.'' Mel defended her a little. ''Mel please. When I started out, I didn't made mistakes like that.'' I retorted. Mel just nodded because she knew I was right. ''Well Lo you're 26 right now. You have been doing this since you turned 18. Don't you never feel the guilty for killing?'' Mel asked taking me little of guard. ''No not really. It's my job. I get paid to kill people and most of the time they are criminals themselves, that makes it easier. I guess.'' I shrugged. ''Do you?'' I asked seating myself on her desk. ''Well I'm not exactly killing people. I just give the orders and make sure everything is covered as something goes wrong but still.'' Mel said softly looking down at the file that was still lying on her desk. ''About that case?'' I asked with a frown as I nodded my head in the direction of the file. ''Well... It's not important.'' Mel sighed as she shot me a sad smile.

**Eddie's POV**

''Shut up, mate!'' Ian hissed as we walked back into the office as I tried to hold back laughter. ''Oh no, what happened?'' Adam asked as he looked to us. ''Nothing.'' Ian hissed as he shot me a glare and walked to the dressing rooms. ''I don't wanna know do I?'' Adam asked as he raised his eyebrow and glanced at his computer screen. ''No, you really don't wanna know.'' I stated with a chuckle. ''Can I go? Or do I have to stay in? '' I asked as I pulled my T-shirt over my head that was covered with blood. ''Euhhm, I actually don't know. Jake is briefing the new one so I think you're ready to go.'' Adam informed me. ''How is he?'' I asked as I glanced at Jake his closed door. ''His name is Tyler Rorke, thirty-one, single and a total snob. I give him a week before he gets killed himself.'' On the moment the words had left Adam his mouth the door of Jake his office opened and I saw what Adam meant with the snob part. The guy looked like he stood an hour before the mirror and washed his hands every two seconds. And he was going to murder people? I would like to see that.

''Eddie, my man! You're back! How did it go?'' Jake asked as he walked up to me and Adam with Tyler trailing behind him. ''Good but Ian has a little problem.'' I said with a chuckle as I referred to the door of the dressing rooms. ''What did he do now?'' Jake asked as he rolled his eyes. ''Well let's say the one that Ian had didn't like the thought of being shot and gave Ian a kick on a place I wouldn't like.'' I chuckled. ''Well at least the guy saved the women that are going to a bar tonight.'' Jake stated with a smile. ''Oh well Eddie this is Tyler, Tyler this is Eddie.'' Jake introduced us. ''Tyler is our new assassin.'' Jake added as we exchanged a hand shake. ''Jake, can I go now? I think Loren is already waiting at home.'' I asked. ''Already?'' Jake asked a little surprised. ''Well yeah. She's home a lot the last few days. She does her paperwork at home, I think.'' I shrugged.

''You're married?'' Tyler asked me as he raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah.'' I simply replied as he shot me a weird look. ''Does your wife know what you're doing?'' Tyler asked. ''What? Of course not! Are you crazy. Did you read your contract before you signed here? You can't tell anyone. Besides do you really think a woman wants to marry an assassin?'' I said a little irritated. Like I would tell my wife that I kill people for living. ''What does she thinks you do for job?'' Tyler asked. ''She thinks I'm an accountant.'' I smirked a little. ''But anyway. Can I go or do you need me for something else?'' I asked again as I glanced over to the clock on the wall. ''Yeah you can go. I'll brief you tomorrow about the new mission.'' Jake answered me. ''Kay, thanks man.'' With that I walked into the dressing rooms where Ian was sitting with an ice pack between his legs. I chuckled at the view and walked over to my locker to put a clean shirt on. ''Yeah yeah, laugh all you want.'' Ian said annoyed as he rolled his eyes. ''Whatever man. I'm going home.'' I said as I buttoned up my shirt. ''Are you going home like that?'' Ian asked me with an humorless chuckle. ''What do you mean?'' I asked if I took my stuff out of my locker. ''Your neck.'' Ian pointed out. ''Huh?'' I asked with a confused look. ''Just look in the mirror.'' Ian stated as he rolled his eyes. I walked over to the little mirror that hung next to my locker. There was still a streak of blood on my neck from the guy. I sighed and quickly wiped it off. ''Thanks man as Loren would see that she would freak.'' I stated. ''Yeah. Woman.'' Ian sighed as he rolled his eyes.

**Loren's POV**

I quickly drove home and parked my car in the garage and changed in sweats and a tank top. ''Lo, food is here!'' I heard Kelly yell. The girls from the company I work for always cook. So I can prepare myself for my missions since I'm married with Eddie I haven't cooked anything anymore. Eddie of course thinks I cook everything I serve him. Kelly came in through the back door and placed the food on the table. ''Thanks.'' I replied casually as I took the food and made the table ready. ''Euhm... Loren I think Eddie is home.'' Kelly stated as she looked out off the large window. ''Shit, shit. Why is he home already?'' I muttered as I saw Eddie his car drive on the front porch.''You're here to discuss something about work okay?'' I told her as I quickly took a bottle water out off the refrigerator and threw it to her. Kelly caught the bottle and we took a seat on the couch in the living room.

''Babe, I'm home.'' Eddie yelled as he came in and walked into the living room. ''Hi babe.'' I greeted him as he gave me a quick kiss. ''Eddie this is Kelly, she's a colleague of me. Kelly this is my husband Eddie.'' I introduced them. ''Nice meeting you.'' Eddie greeted her politely as they exchanged a handshake. Kelly smiled in return. ''I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow at work.'' Kelly announced as she stood up. ''See you tomorrow.'' I yelled after her as she closed the front door behind her.

''Is she also a lawyer?'' Eddie asked me while he took off his jacket. ''Yeah. Why?'' I asked him as I stood up and made my way over to the dinning room. ''I don't know. She doesn't look like one. That's all.'' Eddie shrugged as he sat down on the dinning table. ''You don't look like an accountant either that doesn't mean you aren't one.'' I stated as I sat down in front of Eddie. Eddie almost choked on his food. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' Eddie asked after he took a sip from his water. ''Babe, I just mean if you see me in sweats. Do you think I'm a lawyer?'' I said as I stuffed a piece of beef in my mouth and almost puked it out. I really didn't understand how Eddie could eat that stuff. The girls from the company really couldn't cook. I quickly swallowed the piece and drank from my water in attempt to get rid off the horrible taste. ''You've got a point.'' Eddie answered after a few moments of silence. We finished the rest of our diner in silence. Eddie got upstairs to take a shower and I cleaned up the table.

I took a bottle of red wine, seated myself on the couch and turned the television on. I poured some red wine in a glass and leaned back on the couch as I covered myself with a blanket. After ten minutes I heard Eddie come downstairs. He was wearing a sweatpants and a muscle tee. Eddie joined me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer in his embrace and laid my head on his shoulder. ''How was work?'' Eddie asked softly as he kissed the top of my head. ''Boring and with you?'' I asked as I looked up at him. ''The same.'' Eddie replied as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Eddie took the glass out off my hand and took a snip of it. ''Hey take your own glass.'' I joked as I grabbed the glass. Eddie smirked at me while he grabbed the glass back and putted it down on the ground next to the couch. Before I could say anything he pulled me on his lap so I was straddling him and crashed his lips onto mine.

It was a long time ago Eddie had kissed me like that. He was always so busy with his job like I was with mine. He traced my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. I opened my mouth and his tongue slided into my mouth. Eddie stood up off the couch with me still on his lap. I giggled into his mouth as I wrapped my legs tighter around his torso and my arms around his neck. Our lips kept moving in sync as Eddie started to walk upstairs. He pushed the bedroom door open and placed me on top of the dresser. He pulled my tank top over my head and threw it somewhere in the room. I let my hands travel underneath his muscle tee rubbing his abs. Eddie let out a soft moan as I started kissing and sucking his neck leaving a few hickeys. I took his tee off and traced kisses down his chest. Eddie his arm snuck around my waist lifting me up a little bit as he removed my sweatpants and dropped it on the floor. He putted me back on the dresser as our tongues rubbed against each others. Eddie his hands lowered down to my waist pulling me closer to his hardness. I wrapped my legs back around his torso as Eddie tilled me up and walked over to the bed and laying me gently on top of it. His body hovered over mine as I could feel his warm breath tickling my face. I arched my back and Eddie unhooked my bra. He slided my bra straps off. I let my bra fell off as I switched our positions so I was on top of him. I leaned down and gave him a soft long kiss on his lips before slowly pulling back. Eddie opened his eyes again and stroke a lock of hair behind my ear.

''You are so beautiful.'' Eddie said in a soft voice as his thumb caressed my cheek. My heart melded and I realized how badly I had missed him the last couple of weeks. ''I love you so much.'' I told him as I leaned back down so our lips were almost touching. ''I love you even more baby.'' Eddie whispered against my lips as I could feel that weird feeling in my chest as I had the first time he told me he loved me the feeling of love, happiness and just that blessed feeling, you can not really describe. I closed the little gasp that was between our lips. Eddie rolled back on top of me as his hand pushed my panties down. I did the same with his boxer and sweats. I let out a loud moan as he entered me roughly. Our moans got louder as he kept thrusting harder. Eddie his body collapsed on mine after we both came, screaming out each others name. Eddie rolled of me as we were panting heavily and he pulled me closer to his body. I laid my head on his chest and snuggled even closer to him. ''Goodnight babe.'' Eddie said barely above a whisper as he kissed the top of my head. ''Night baby.'' I muttered as I kissed the side of his chest.

**Eddie's POV**

I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes on the bright light that fell into the bedroom. I groaned softly as I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and looked at the time. I still had an half hour before the alarm would go off. I placed my phone back and looked down at my wife who was still laying with her head on my chest and one of her hands placed on my abdomen, one of my arms was nonchalantly wrapped around her. I smiled as the memories of last night crept into my head. It was just mind blowing like every time I had made love to Loren. She was everything I ever needed. But I felt guilty. Guilty for lying to her about my job. For lying to her about my past. Probably also feeling guilty for being so busy all the time that there wasn't any time left for her. I had thought so many times about it, to quit my job and tell her everything but I knew I couldn't. I had signed a contract saying that I couldn't tell anyone and that I couldn't quit until the company said I could. And as I told Loren what I did and had done in the past she would probably hate me and leave. The two worst things that could happen to me. That my wife would hate me and leave. The thoughts only made my heart ache and made me want to cry. I instantly tightened my grip around her. I couldn't bare to loose Loren. She was the only thing that made sense to me in this craziness.

I jumped a little when I heard the alarm clock go off. I hit the button and was surprised that I had watched Lo for an half hour because it seemed like a few minutes. ''Baby. Time to get out off bed.'' I said softly as I shook her gently. ''I don't want to.'' Loren muttered in her sleepy voice as she buried her head into my chest. I chuckled lightly and stroke her bare back softly. ''Me neither baby.'' I admitted as I leaned my head back on the pillow. ''But we have to.'' I added making Loren groan. ''You know what why don't we go to the beach bungalow after work today for the whole weekend?'' I suggested. ''That would be so nice.'' Loren smiled as she leaned up and brushed her lips against mine. Loren pulled back sat up making the covers slid of her perfectly curved body. I watched how she made her way into the bathroom before standing up myself and following her into the bathroom. Loren was already in the shower humming.

I got into the shower as well and wrapped my arms around her middle from behind. ''Can't we just skip work and leave already?'' Loren said in a dreamy way as she leaned back against my body. ''I love that idea but I think our bosses aren't gonna like that so much.'' I said as I placed little kisses on her neck. ''I just hope nothing happens again.'' Loren told me as she turned around in my arms so she was facing me. ''What do you mean?'' I asked a little confused. ''Every time we plan something for the weekend you have an unexpected meeting or something.'' Loren answered me as she placed her head on my shoulder. ''Well this time we are going no matter what.'' I said as I kissed the top of her head. ''Promised?'' Loren asked as she looked up at me. ''I promise baby.'' I told her as I kissed her lips. ''I love you Eddie.'' Loren whispered against my lips. ''I love you too baby.'' I whispered back. I could see a light smile form on Loren's face. ''I'm gonna make breakfast. Hurry up.'' Loren said softly before she pecked my lips and got out off the shower.

**Loren's POV**

I got out off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I pulled my hair in a high wet ponytail and brushed my teeth quickly. I walked back into the bedroom and looked into my closet. I didn't had a mission today. I only needed to prepare one so it didn't matter what I was wearing. I threw on a light skinny jeans and baby blue sweatshirt. I got downstairs and started cooking. Well as you can preparing breakfast can call cooking. This was the only thing I made myself. When I had prepared the last pancake I felt a kiss on my cheek. ''Smells delicious babe.'' Eddie said as he placed another kiss on the side of my head. I laughed when I looked at Eddie. ''What's so funny?'' My husband asked as he raised his eyebrow. ''Babe have you looked into the mirror.'' I laughed out as I took the plate of pancakes and placed them on the table. When the words left my mouth Eddie seemed to understand where I was laughing with. The confused look on his face changed in a smirk. He walked up to me as I started walking afterwards. ''No baby.'' I laughed as I walked with my back against the kitchen counter. Eddie picked me up and seated me on the counter. ''You really think that's funny huh?'' Eddie asked trying to sound mad. ''A little but I have to say the hickeys look good on you.'' I joked as I clenched his shirt in my fists pulling him closer to me. Eddie smirked as he traced little kisses from my mouth to my neck. ''Eddie don't. I have to go to work.'' I said as there escaped another laugh from my lips. Eddie just ignored my comment as he started sucking on my neck. I tried to get away but Eddie held me back, my fit of laughter was replaced to soft moans. After a few moments I succeeded to pull myself away. I crashed my lips onto Eddie's, pushed him a little backwards so I could hop off of the counter when I was standing with my feet on the ground I slowly pulled away from the kiss letting my lips linger for a few moments. ''Now eat.'' I demanded playfully as I walked away from Eddie and sat down on the kitchen chair. Eddie seated himself in front off me and took a pancake on his plate.

''Why aren't you eating?'' Eddie asked as he noticed I only had set the table for him. ''I don't feel so well.'' I informed him as I took a snip from my water. ''Babe you should at least eat something.'' Eddie told me as he stuffed another piece of pancake into is mouth. ''I'll eat something at the office.'' I replied him. ''And why are you dressed in a sweatshirt?'' Eddie asked. Of course he noticed I wasn't wearing my fancy clothes. He thought I was a lawyer so I dressed myself always nicely as I left for work. How could I've been so stupid? I mentally slapped myself. ''I only need to do some paperwork. I don't have to go to the court today.'' I quickly answered him as I shot him a light smile. ''Speaking of work. I need to leave.'' I added as I glanced over to the clock. ''I'll do the dishes when I home. You don't have to clean up.'' I informed him as I pecked his lips. ''And don't make it too late so we can leave early to go to the bungalow.'' I told him. Eddie nodded while he was still chewing on a piece of pancake. ''Good boy.'' I laughed as I gave him a peck on his cheek. Eddie rolled his eyes as I made my way to the front door.

''Good morning.'' Adriana and Kelly greeted me at the same time when I walked into the office. My smile faded as I saw the look on their faces. It seemed like they were about to bury someone. ''What's wrong?'' I asked as I putted my bag down on my desk. Adriana pointed behind her at the office of Melissa. I saw through the open door Melissa putting her stuff in a box. ''What's going on?'' I asked Mel as I walked into her office. Mel looked up at me and shot me a sad smile. ''Loren, can you close the door please?'' Mel asked. I nodded as closed the door behind me and seated myself on the couch in her office. ''Are you fired?'' I asked her in disbelieve. ''No, no I'm going to another office in Chicago.'' Melissa informed me while she took a file out off one of her draws and seated herself next to me. ''Why? Did you choose for a transfer?'' I asked confused. ''Look Loren stop with the questions and let me explain okay?'' Mel said with a light chuckle. I laughed a little and nodded. ''I'm getting transferred because I didn't want to betray a friend that I know since I was two years old.'' Mel stated. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked as my confusion only grew. ''Look. If our bosses know what I'm going to do I'm a dead woman. That's why I asked for a transfer.'' Mel said in a serious tone that scared me. ''Be careful Loren. I'm going to miss you.'' Melissa told me as she shove the file in my hands. I looked confused down at the file. Mel stood up and pulled me on to my feet. ''You're a strong woman Tate. You can handle anything and don't trust anyone.'' Mel told me as she wrapped her arm around me. I hugged her back as as tear slided down my face. ''I'm going to miss you.'' I whispered in my best friends ear as I tightened my grip around her, but still confused about her words.

**Eddie's POV**

''Good morning!'' I cheered happily as I walked into the office. ''Good morning mate.'' Ian was the first to answer. ''Had a good night.'' Ian smirked at me. ''A really good nigh and mind with your own business.'' I smirked back as I sat down on my desk chair. ''Eddie I need you this weekend.'' I heard Jake's voice say. ''I can't. I have plans this weekend'' I replied without turning my head at his direction. Jake walked in front of my desk and gave me a stern look that said it was important. ''Well you don't have a choice.'' Jake informed me. ''Jake can't you ask someone else like Ian or the new one or can that person stay alive for a few more days. I really can't.'' I stated with sigh. ''What's so important that you can't come?'' Jake asked annoyed. ''Loren and I are going away this weekend and she will kill me as I can't make it.'' I explained. Jake rolled his eyes dramatically. ''Well tell Loren you have a meeting.'' Jake suggested. ''No Jake. I promised her.'' I stated firmly.

''I can go in Eddie's place.'' Ian volunteered interrupting Jake from whatever he was going to say. I mouthed a thank you to Ian. ''No Ian you can't.'' Jake said in a harsh tone making Ian frown. ''And why not?'' Ian asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. ''Because you have to go chase some random girls in a club. Look guys end of the discussion. Eddie you're going. Not Ian, not Tyler, not Adam but you. Understood?'' Jake said firmly. ''Briefing in twenty minutes.'' Jake told me in a demanding tone before walking into his office and slamming the door behind. ''Loren is going to kill me.'' I groaned. ''She will understand.'' Adam said in attempt to lighten up my mood. ''No, she won't.'' I stated. ''I can always go with your wife on that weekend.'' Tyler smirked. I shot him a death glare making him chuckle. ''The first man that touches my wife is death, put that in that head of yours Rorke.''

**Loren's POV**

I sat here on my bed, reading the file that said my whole marriage was a lie. I wondered that Eddie was feeling guilty sometimes like I did or that he didn't even cared. I wondered how I could be so stupid not noticing my husband was an assassin as well. But at the same time he doesn't know that I'm one too. I wasn't mad at him, I couldn't because I kept it from him too. I was just sad, disappointed and something that felt as relieved. But now there were only three options left. First option, one of us is going to die. Second option, we are both going to die. And the third one, we divorce and I move to the opposite side of the world. I didn't like a single one of them. Eddie didn't knew so the third option would be the best one. I divorce him and leave him. But I knew I couldn't. I knew I couldn't live without Eddie. So me getting killed wasn't a bad option either. Well the best option didn't exist and that was the one ending up with Eddie.

I sighed and threw the file on the other side of the bed and laid myself down. Melissa had giving me file with pictures of me and Eddie. Both our companies had found out we were married with someone from the other firm. So our own companies decided to work together and make sure we wouldn't end up together. Melissa was the one who didn't wanted to be involved in this and asked to transfer. She gave me all the information I needed. Eddie didn't even know he had the mission to kill me this weekend. He got the mission to kill a brunette in a hotel room as I got the mission to wait for a guy in a hotel room and to kill him. I wondered what Eddie was going to do as he found out. Was he going to kill me?

My thoughts were interrupted with a yell from Eddie. ''Babe!?'' I heard Eddie yell from downstairs. I quickly wiped a tear away that rolled down my cheeks and hid the file underneath my pillow. ''I'm coming'' I yelled back. I needed to act like I didn't knew he had to cancel our weekend. I had made up my mind Eddie had to kill me. That was the only way he was going to be safe. So I needed to play along how the company had planed it. To be honest I was impressed with their thoughts. If Eddie didn't kill me or I didn't kill Eddie they agreed that people from Eddie's company would kill me and my colleagues would kill Eddie. Stupid bitches.

I walked downstairs and saw Eddie leaning against the counter drinking from a water bottle. ''Hi babe.'' I greeted him as I pecked his lips. ''Loren I know you aren't going to like this but it isn't my fault.'' Eddie rambled out. ''Going to like what?'' I asked trying to sound confused. ''Well I kinda have a meeting this weekend so we can't go to the bungalow.'' Eddie said with hesitation in his voice. ''Surprise surprise.'' I answered him in my best sarcastic voice as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning the television on. I needed to act like I was mad. I tried my best but to be honest I just wanted to tell him it was okay and kiss him. This would be one of our last days together and I needed to ruin it. ''Babe, I know you're mad. But I'll make it up to you I promise.'' Eddie said as he sat down next to me and tried to wrap his arms around me but I stood up. ''Oh, yeah like you promised we would go no matter what?'' I said annoyed as I stormed upstairs. I slammed our bedroom door shut behind me and slided on to the ground with my back against the door.

I felt my whole body shaking and my eyes getting watery. I heard footsteps on the stairs so I knew Eddie was on his way. I quickly stood up and laid myself down on the bed an hided the file under the bed instead underneath my pillow. I heard the door crack open. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Eddie crawl on the bed behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist so he was hugging me from behind. I was about to wiggle out of his embrace but his grip was too strong and to be honest I didn't want to either. I enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around me tight. ''I'll make it up to you baby. Don't be mad.'' Eddie said in a soft tone as he pulled me closer to his body as that was even possible. I couldn't take it anymore I turned around in his arms and smacked my lips on his. ''I love you so damn much Eddie, never forget that.'' I told him as I pulled back. I could hear that my voice was shaking and Eddie his face showed nothing but concern. His hand traveled to my cheek and wiped the tears away that were sliding down.


End file.
